Fight for the Empire: A Princess loses innocents
by Strawberry Demons
Summary: Ami is a princess whom must flee from her own kingdom as it is taken over by the evil Akujin. A lot of Adventure and Romance a Ami and Beryl Love action adventure story. The prophesies will pass. Plz read and review


AN: Hello this is Strawberry Demons what's up! I know it is a strange name but that is me Yuri writer extreamist and a bit strange. I write Het stories as well but most of my stories are Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. By the way I am Lady of the moon but me and my partner lord of the sun (Mysterious Cloaked Strangers) decided to have seperate accounts so that we can write our own seperate stories. Thank you and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Chapter One: Fleeing Princess from the invaded Kingdom.

The Moonlight sparkled against the lake making it shine like a beautiful blue crystal, the waters rippled with a gentle breeze that was blowing through the leaves of the trees and the bushes. Crickets chirped, owls hooted and wolves howled giving the air the unique sound of a night time symphony. There was only one human who had just appeared walking in a splendid gown of ice-blue. She wore a silver crown and had long wavy blue hair that reached the bottom of her waist in soft curles. Her blue eyes shone with determination as she sent her white horse Emerald off. She knew her white horse would escape and eventually find it's way back.

Ami Araya was nearly in tears wondering what she could do. Her world had seemed to turn up-side down in just a few short hours time. This morning she was a care free princess just enjoying her sixteenth birthday but the Knights and Army of Akujin had chosen that moment to invade the Arayan Kingdom. They had a lot of army men themselves but not even this kingdom could stand up to the deadly destruction that Akujin was bringing about.

Her father had been impaled by Emperor Akujin and placed in the middle of the town square to remind everyone in the Arayan kingdom that they were no longer a part of a peaceful kingdom but now part of an Empire. Also as a warning not to try anything. 

Ami shuddered and nearly jumped as a a rugh hand wrapped around her waist. "The Princess, it is so very nice to see you again. I think it's time I help you."

"Let me go!" Ami said struggling against her attacker who happened to be a Knight of Akujin. "Please let me go, what use am I to the mighty Akujin?" she asked in disgust, pushed as hard as she could against the stranger to no avail. Just then she heard a loud neighing and was suddenly let go. She looked to see KuroKami her faithful black stallion. He rose up in the air on his two hind legs and drove his front hooves against the mans skull crushing it. "What are we going to do?"

Ami was in shock but she couldn't spend to much of her time standing her like an easy target to the knights. There was no way that she could escape they would all be waiting for her. That was the point there was no way out. Ami frowned undressing the knight in front of her. She then undressed herself quickly dressing in the armor, she left the helmet on the ground and tried to drag the dead knight to hide him in the bushes. It took about half an hour of panting and gasping to hide the knight and then she washed her face with cold water from the lake trying to cool her self. Ami then grabbed a dagger and began shredding at her hair until it was as short as a mans.

She picked up the armor and looked at her reflection in the lake and smirked a bit. Yes she did indeed look like a man she could hear galloping and quickly put her helmet on kicking dirt to cover up the strands of her hair. She jumped onto her horse KuroKami and slammed the helmet over her head grabbing ontor her horses main. Her first thought was to flee but she turned to see a Knight of Akujin sitting still on a brown stallion and she knew he was looking at her even if his face was hidden.

After a short silence the man on the stallion asked of her. "Have you seen the princess Zoycite?"

Ami almost asked who Zoycite was and then she remembered that she was dressed up as the Knight KuroKami had killed earlier. Her heart was beating frantically against her chest and she willed herself to be strong like her father was. Ami cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice in a low manly-tone as she answered him. "I have not seen the princess, although I seen her white horse galloping toward the south-east position. I thought she might be hiding somewhere near here trying to send us in the wrong direction." The knight still sat there and the silence streatched Ami cleared her throat. "What shall I do Commander."

"I was waiting for that Zoycite. If you want to advance in the Army of Akujin you best show respect for those superior to you. If you forget to call me commander one more time you will be flogged again."  
Ami nodded and watched as two other knights on horses appeared. "I will head in the south east direction. Kunzite you will head to the northern borders, Jonas you will be accompanying me. You Zoycite..." he said this in a tone that told Ami the commander didn't care much for the dead guy. "will stay here and search these woods for the princess. If you find her you will tie her down and wait for us to return is that clear?"

"Yes Commander." Ami said with her head down. The commander waved his arm as a signal and he sped of with Jonas. "We will be back soon."

Agumi hadn't left instead he got off his horse looking at Ami. "You forgot to call Vessar the commander again didn't you?" He had taken off his helmet his dark brown eyes looking at Ami in concern. "How many times did I tell you that we have to fit in? We can't have them suspecting us!"

"I know.." Ami whispered glad that the helmet had muffled her voice.

"We have to find the princess before they do, we can lead her safely into our headquerters and leader out that way. We can tell her about the prophesy of the moons." He approached Ami and tried to pull her helmet off.

She grabbed his hands stopping him. "My face is scratched up."

Kunzite gave an irritated noise from his throat and stated. "Zoycite, we might die this time, what is wrong with wanting a kiss..."

Ami felt her heart plumet down to her feet. The man she killed had been...a good guy pretending to be a bad guy to save her from Akujin's grasp? She held back tears wishing that this Zoycite had told her. He said he wanted to help, but how could she believe him? "I am..." she got on her horse feeling choked up. "I am so sorry..I didn't know...Zoycite is no longer...I bid you farewell." Not wanting to see hurt in that guys eyes she kicked her horse in the sides and KuroKami sped off. She hoped this wouldn't turn Kunzite against her. Kunzite frowned watching the night leave confusion in his eyes.

Ami had headed for the Erethian border where she hoped to escape from Akujin's grasp. It was the least likely place she would go and sure to be the least guarded. It was dawn and the sun was rising when she stopped to let her horse graze and rest. She hid herself in the remains of a burned building of her kingdom. She was dreading the journey to the Erethian border because she would have to pass the town square and look upon her wonderful fathers impaled body.

After an hours rest she went to her horse KuroKami. "I'm sorry but we have to leave," she said to her nearly exhausted horse. "We can rest for a long time when we are out of dangers way." She lept onto her horse and the galloped at a steady pace.

Everything seemed to go smooth and she passed the borders without any problem. She thought she was in the clear until she saw two knights approaching form behind. She had to wonder Where the hell they came from and turned her horse to gallop forward. Two other nights appeared hidden from sight by buildings. She turned again to see more knights. She was surrounded, trapped.

Commander Vessar appeared chuckling a bit. "You have given us a lot of hassle Princess Ami but you are caught. You would have deceaved us had we not found Zoycite's body in the bushes and strands of your hair, you cut your hair. Dear, dear Akujin is not going to like that."

Ami glared at him harshly pulling out the sword which was a lot heavier then she thought it was. She had two use both her hands to hold it and even then it was putting her through a lot of strain. She breathed heavy. "You won't take me alive Akujin Skum."

Commander Vessar laughed and he wasn't the only one, the other knights that trapped her were laughing as well. "I admire your bravery princess... but you would lose drastically. You can not even wield your sword right."

Ami watched as Commander Vessar kicked at his horse urging it forward and leaving her a small space in which to escape from. She laughed like an insane maniac and clicked her the roof of her mouth. KuroKami galloped and they rode through the small space. She could her them cursing and commander Vessar's words. "GET HER!"

Ami was still laughing and kicked her horse harshly in the sides urging it to speed up a bit. She watched as the guards sped up, they were catching up to her. Ami waited until they could almost grab her and using her wonderful horse riding skills that her father had taught her she brought her horse to an immediate stop and had him do a quick turn and dart off in the opposite direction. She had to laugh as she looked behind her. Several Knights had fallen from their horsers and some were still trying to stop their horses to change direction.

She had given a mighty warrior cry when she felt a sharp pain enter her arm, she looked down to see a large arrow. Her horse ran away from her and Vessar came into view holding a large bow. "I knew you would be here. A princess has to rest some time right?"

She struggled as three Knights to tie the princess up. They hauled her to Ungrotto Inn where they would stay the night before their journey to return the princess to Emperor Akujin.

The guards weren't very nice to her at all she wasn't in Ungrotto in but shoved in the Ungrotto's barn tied down and watched around the clock by knights who would take turns.

Ami had fallen to sleep after awhile she felt something poking her in the ribs. She woke up to see Kunzite looking down at her with a knife in his hand. Her insides seized up and she knew instantly that she would die. Why else would he be here? She had killed his lover, without even knowing that Zoycite had meant to save her. He held the knife up and Ami closed her eyes as the knife went down expecting to feel pain in her body but to her surprise she didn't feel a thing. She opened up her eyes and looked to see Kunzite who had just freed her. "Why?"

"Because you are one of the princesses Goddess Selenity has spoken off. The one who can help to bring peace...it is not your fault that Zoycite has died, he should not have been so careless. KuroKami is waiting outside for you. Lead him into the Gurinshin Forest, it will take awhile for the guards to bring the nerves to go through after protesting with king Akujin they will be forced to go." Kunzite smiled at her "I hope you farewell princess of Araya."

Ami nodded and knew that time was of escense, she walked out and lept onto her horse KuroKami and kicked his sides. KuroKami sped off, She took the helmet that Kunzite had given her. She rode her horse into Gurinshin Forest it was night and the forest was so dark that even straining her eyes she couldn't make any shapes out. The horse seemed to have good senses and led her by a lake, she only knew it was a lake by the sound of water.

She sat down and felt around finding a tree and a bush she plucked a bunch of twigs out of a bush and set them on fire. She was hoping that the fire would keep the evil creatures she heard about away instead of inticing them in. Ami curled up next to KuroKami amazed that the fire didn't provide much light at all. She still couldn't tell where she was. 

MEANWHILE

Commander Vessar swelled with rage but not as much as Emperor Akujin. "Who was watching the Princess?" 

"I was Emperor," Kunzite said with a rasp, the poison was working now within moments he would be dead. "They might not know about the prophecy," he said indicating the guards. "But I do, I will not tell you where she's gone." He then lept into the flames of a fire and they watched him burn alive.

Emperor Akujin glared "He doesn't need to the prophecy says she will hide in the darkness the darkest place is Gurinshin Forest. You will search for her. Go!"

END For Now


End file.
